Under some conditions, it is difficult or impossible to dial a telephone number, and this may be particularly the case when communication is especially important. For example, a chronically ill person may experience a crisis in which it is physically impossible to dial an emergency number, even if a speed dial feature is incorporated into a given telephone. Similarly, a very young child may have an urgent need to communicate to a given number by telephone, but lacks the knowledge and/or skill to successfully dial the number or use a speed dialer.
It will therefore be understood that it would be highly desirable to provide a simple instrumentality for completing a telephone call to a predetermined number which requires a minimum of effort, knowledge or skill on the part of the person attempting to make the call. Correspondingly, if such an instrumentality renders it possible to make a call under difficult circumstances and if the receiving party has a call identification facility, the source of the call can be quickly determined and appropriate action taken, even if the calling party is not able to make any further communication whatsoever. In fact, it is possible, assuming that the facility or instrumentality for making a call with minimum effort is available, to establish a monitoring service in which it is only necessary to complete a call to the service to effect the necessary communication and to obtain an appropriate response. It is to the end of providing such an instrumentality that the present invention is directed.